


Battle Scars

by marmota_b



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Memory, Small Beasts in battle, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it wasn't good to be a Beast Who Remembers.</p><p>Response to a prompt in rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saoirse7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse7/gifts).



> Written in response to the prompt ["Narnia, any, battle scars (physical or emotional)"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3893987#cmt3893987) on rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.

Sometimes, it was not good to be a Beast Who Remembers.  
He had always thought he could defend himself with his teeth and claws; and he could.  
What he had forgotten to count on was that there would be more than defence; and that they would not only fight back, but scream and, sometimes, in the darkest hour before dawn when they had been surrounded by forests and thinking nobody could hear them, cry for their mothers.


End file.
